Lifeinvader
Lifeinvader is an online social networking service and company in Grand Theft Auto V.Lifeinvader home page It was founded by CEO Jay Norris in his parents' house. It can also be found online here. The website also offers in game coupons. Rickie Luckens works at Lifeinvader. It planned on manufacturing the Lifeinvader Phone. Description A parody of Facebook, Lifeinvader is a largely popular social networking site that was either created, or spiked in popularity, between 2009 and 2013, as there is no evidence of its existence in GTA IV, set in 2008. It allows its users to post blogs and "stalk" (a take on Facebook's "like") others to receive their posts and updates on their timeline. As of 2013, Lifeinvader has reached a billion registered users. Each of the three GTA V protagonists have their own viewable Lifeinvader profile. Throughout the story, characters will post on their timelines regarding events that took place during missions. As an easter egg, Niko Bellic has a profile, however it is only viewable on Jimmy's laptop screen and cannot be accessed on the in-game internet. Several other GTA IV characters also have profiles. Lifeinvader Tablet Lifeinvader also has a tablet. Not much is currently known about it. It may be parodying the unsuccessful, real-life Facebook Home phones, which were phones optimized for Facebook and having integrated options for the social network. According to the released commercial, the device appears to be a combination between a regular tablet and a flashlight that can be used to "Dock" with other users in the social network. Lifeinvader Mobile Device Lifeinvader was planning on making its own cellphone. It was supposed to be compatible with other competing devices such as iFruit and steal data off of them. However, the prototype was destroyed by Michael De Santa (by order from Lester Crest) in an effort to kill Jay Norris. Notable Lifeinvader users People *Adric Howard *Ahron Ward *Alan McClean *Amanda De Santa *Ashley Butler *Benton Cox *Beverly Felton *Blake *Brucie Kibbutz *Cletus Ewing *Dana Ellis *Daryl Knox *Demarcus Bradley *Denise Clinton *Devin Weston *Dom Beasley *Duane Earl *Floyd Hebert *Franklin Clinton *Graham *Harold "Stretch" Joseph *Hayden Dubose *Jack Howitzer *Jamal Reynolds *Jane Smith *Jay Norris *JB Bradshaw *Jimmy De Santa *Karen Lichti *Karl Kelly *Kyle Chavis *Lamar Davis *Lester Crest *Little Jacob *Liz Macallen *Mallorie Bardas *Mary-Ann Quinn *Michael De Santa *Moe Chinpoko *Molly Schultz *Niko Bellic *Online-Player *Pho Gina *Ray De Angelo Harris *Rickie Luckens *Roman Bellic *Ron Jakowski *Rufus Bellows *Sacha Yetarian *Sally James *Simeon Yetarian *Tanisha Jackson *Tao Cheng *Tracey De Santa *Trevor Philips *Wade Hebert *Yuri Stroganov Companies *Elitas Travel *Feud Baseball Team *Herr Kutz Barber *Ink Inc. *Legendary Motorsport *Los Santos Customs *Redwood Cigarettes *Sprunk *Warstock Cache & Carry Other *Ludendorff Lifeinvader Office The Lifeinvader Office building is located in Rockford Hills, Los Santos, and is made accessible in the mission Friend Request. It is based on the Sonya Dakar Building in Beverly Hills, California. Trivia *According to Jay Norris, the average Lifeinvader worker's age is 14.4 years. *The interface is based on the old Facebook Wall instead of the current Timeline. *It's name is a joke referring to invading other people's lives, also known as stalking. It may also be a reference to the lack of privacy in social networks. The website also satirizes internet memes. *Somewhere in the offices there is a sign that says "Keep calm and carry on sharing". This is likely a Pirate Bay easter egg, but could also be a reference to Steve Jobs, whom Jay Norris was partially modeled after, and who once stated (albeit in a paraphrase from Pablo Picasso) that "Good artists copy. Great artists steal."Computers keep the courts active *Trying to access the website on GTA Online will imform the player that the website is currently unavailable. This is because the Online-Player is always different. *"Docking" is a sexual term for putting a man's penis on another man's penis. This is another one of Rockstar's sexual humor. *Rockstar have created a real life Lifeinvader website, which lets you stalk in-game businesses for in-game perks. Gallery LifeinvaderGTA-GTAV.png|The Lifeinvader tablet. LifeinvaderAd-GTAV.jpg|Lifeinvader outerwear ad. References Category:Websites Category:Websites in GTA V hu:Lifeinvader Category:Social networking